Black and White Clover: Twin Deities
by ds hero
Summary: Yin and Yang, It sign that there always a opposite to everything. If there a black 5-leaf clover then where the white one. Devil and Angel will meet to make their own path with the allies they make. Inspired by Twin Clover by Anti-Mage 29
1. Chapter 1

Black and White Clover: Twin Deities 1

The brother and sister reunited

 **Hage village, past**

"Mr. Harry, where are you?!" A young girl dress like a royal shout aloud to find her gaudinats. 'Come on Tabia, you going to be the next ruler of the Clover kingdom and will fix the mistake that old geezer made. Just need to find help.' "Are you okay?" A shy boy with black hair said to the princess. "I'm lost someone." The boy agrees to help Tabia and said his name was Yuno. The two search around a bit before a drunk man came up to them and take their necklace, (Tabia's is a black and a white clover, both have 5 leafs.) then a short, ash hair, boy came and tackle the man repeatedly as he was push away. "Give it back!" "Asta…" 'He continued to fight even if he wasn't born with no magic at all, I want to as strong as him. I wish he was my brother.'

"Fine, I have enough with this bull shit." The was about to go when other got in his way. "You have done something unforgivable, now you must pay." "Shut it Bastard!" The guy sends a magic blast but a armor being block it. "Armor Magic: Tough Brawler" The armor then beat the drunk man down. "That for hurting Princess Tabia." "Okay Mr. Harry, I don't want him dead." The armor vanish as the Grimoire was close and the man was a muscular one with white hair and a beard and look like he from the army. "I thank you for protecting her young men, what would you want as a reward?" He was ignored as the two boy made a promise to fight each other for the title of Wizard King. "Becoming true rivals, now that the way of a warrior. How about I teach you two some lessons on being a Magic Knight?" That got them interest as Tabia just sigh. "At least I can trust the second Ruler in the future.

 **Present time, church**

"Sister Lily, marry me!" "No thank you." Asta repeat those words until Lily hit him with a spell. "Water Creation Magic: Holy Fist of Love" "Gauh!" The boy was in a crate as the younger children laugh. "When are you going to learn that Sister Lily is a maiden of the clothes Asta?" Yuno said as he dries the clothes with his wind magic. "Just watch, when I become the Wizard King, Sister Lily will marry me!" Everyone sweat drop at that before Asta suddenly grab an ax thrown to him and he chomp a ton of flying logs that Yuno has send. "Damn it Yumo, I could have die if Harry Sensei didn't teach me how to sense Ki!" "If you did, then you not good enough to be my rival." Asta then yell about his brother's coolness of an insult turn complement.

"You need to work on your trash talk brother." Said Tabia, she wears a swear and tight pant that hugs her bit bigger than average 15-year-old girl body as she wears only the white clover necklace as the black is on Asta since that day. Her hair is patches of black and white as she braided three braid and use it to hold a ponytail. "Tabia!" Most of the children when to greet her as she floats down with her broom.

"Tabia! It nice to see you here again." Father Orsi said to the girl who just gave him a bag of Yuls. "I'm going to stay for a day or two so I can get my Grimoire with my two bros." She said as she wraps her arms on them, though they apart as Asta head to training under the Devil Skull. "You don't have to pay us; we always treat you as family." "Correct Sister, thought we do need repairs on the roof." "Like you said, we're family and I want to help out in any way I can. So keep it."

 **The next day**

"I can't wait to get my Grimoire!" Asta said only for one of their younger siblings scarf him. "That won't happen since you can't use magic." "Actually Nash, it more on if he born to have one than be able to use one. Don't forget about the story of the Twin Deities." Tabia said as she wears a hooded cloak to stay hidden. After the three walk inside they see the tower master, Drouot, beginning the ceremony. "Never once has anyone from here become the Wizard King, nor has anyone ever achieve greatness in the magic knights. I do wish that someone from here will become the wizard king. I'm serious here!" He shouts, causing those present to sweat-drop. "And now let's commence, the awarding of the grimoires!" Drouot said as Grimoires began flying around the place, moving towards their new owners. 

After several people got their Grimoires, People commenting on them and each other's, mentioning their future plans, a voice is heard. Uh, hello, my Grimoire hasn't appeared yet." Someone shouted, causing everyone to turn and see Asta with his hands out in the air. Drouot is silent for a moment, and then begins talking. "Uh, Try again next year." He said, causing Asta to gawk in shock at that. The others then began to laugh at him, while the rest from the church look on in shock that Asta haven't received a grimoire. 'Asta.' Tabia thought sadly to her brother in thought, worried how he may feel.

Then, a bright light then appeared and it was revealed to be a Grimoire, but was unique among them as it was a four-leaf clover, the same kind wielded by the first Wizard King. The Grimoire then floated towards Yuno "That hick got the four-leaf?!" Was one of the questions asked around. "I'll become the Wizard King!" Yuno shouted. Thought that didn't last long as an even brighter light that temporarily blinded some came before a Grimoire that is pure appear and float in front of Tabia, thought she cover one of the leafs of the white five leaf clover with her magic. "I'm in the same level at you, thought being in a squad is fine for me." Everyone began to cheer for Yuno, saying that he's the hope for the village. Two people, however, were unable to believe that an orphan got the most powerful grimoire known.

Yuno!" Asta shouted walking towards his brother. "Just you wait, I'll catch up. After all, I'm your rival!" He shouts. Everyone looks on in shock at his declaration. The soon began to laugh at him, not believing that someone without magic declared the hot-shot his rival. Yuno than walks past him. "Not happening." He said to Asta, shocking him. "Unless you manage to catch up, you just have to settle for second place." He finishes, perking Asta up a bit. The others were shocked that he acknowledges the short orphan. As everyone begins to leave, Sister Lily, along with Tabia, look towards Asta, wondering if he'll be okay. Towards the back of the crowd, a strange person in a cloak looks on. "To think," He began. "That someone so great would appear in this backwater town." He finishes.

On a tree that have a view in the forest, Asta stare at the sky before sighing. 'I can't believe I didn't get a Grimoire, maybe it because I can't use magic.' Asta thought. He remained silent for a moment until, "LIKE HELL I'M GIVING UP!" He shouts, straightening up on the branch. "Don't underestimate me, fate! I'm going to do it! No matter how long it takes, I'll get a grimoire, and become a Magic Knight!" Asta shouts into the sky, his determination reignited. Asta then notices Yuno and Tabia walking towards the tower, and wonders what they're doing.

"Damn it, this thing won't open! I guess the sister won't open without her brother." Tabia said as she saw the black lock appearing when she tries to open her Grimoire. "Anyway, you truly believe Asta will get his soon? There's no clues on where the black Grimoire is." "If course, no one deserves to be a Magic Knight more than Asta, and he's my rival that never gives up." "Hey you!" Two boys came up to them with anger. "Don't think you could take our spotlight with your Grimoire and dream, we're going to become the village's hopes!" The long hair one said as he sends a wave of fire at them, but Yuno stop it without using his Grimoire. "Damn it, help me take them out!" "But…" Before anything else happen, chains appear and knock those two fools away with cuts as Yuno and Tabia was blinded by the chains as the Grimoires was carried to a tall man with a scar on his left face. "I can't let you destroy those books. They could be brought for a ton of Yuls."'Chain Creation Magic: Magic Binding Iron Chain!" The man shouts. "They're designed to restrict magic and the movements of those captured." 

"Who the heck are you?" Yuno asks the man. "Until a few weeks ago, I was a Magic Knight. Revchi of Chain Magic, I was pretty famous. But now, I'm just like any old thief." He said with a cocky smile. "Only a unique person gets chosen by the four-leaf grimoire, but a black market collector would pay handsomely for this, as well as a pretty thing like you." He said, placing his hand on Tabia when he said the last part, thought she try to bite him. "Even though you received the four-leaf clovers, you're still young chicks who has yet to learn to fly. How sad that your story will end before it even begins." Revchi said smugly. Yuno gives him a hard stare, while Maya looks scared. 'Asta, help us." Suddenly, someone shouts. 

"Hold it!" Asta yells jumping from the trees, but fails to catch himself on the wall and slams into it, then falls to the ground crumpled into a mess. The other three look at him, confused at the display. "What do you think you're doing! That's Yuno's and Tabia's grimoire! You dirty rotten thief!" Asta yells after standing up. "You're that boy, the sad little brat who didn't get a grimoire." Revchi said with a chuckle. "Heard of me huh? Yeah, I'm that pathetic little brat. A grimoire is precious to anyone who receives them. Give it back now, you jerk!" He yells, with Maya joining him at the end. Revchi only chuckles at him. "The world's full of people who do cruel things, and they're often overlooked. But it looks like you'll die before you can see that world." The scarred man said. Yuno has a look of realization on his face. "Asta, get out of here!" He yells at his adoptive brother. Asta doesn't listen and begins to advance on the thief with a sword he pull out from his lower back. "Like I'm gonna run away from a disgrace like him." He shouts.

Using Ki, he was able to deflect the chains before placing a crystal into the open slot before wind magic cover the blade and he send a wind slash that has been dodge as Revchi launches a counter attack. "A weak boy like you is no match for me." He said, launching chains again at Asta. Asta was quickly dodge them. But then the chains wrapped around him. "I'm not done yet!" He shouts, trying to move towards Revchi. "No. You're done." The thief said. his grimoire flipping towards a certain page. Asta senses the incoming attack, but can't dodge it. "Dance of the Pitless Viper!" Revchi shouts. The chains soon lash out at Asta, attacking him. 'What a blow. So this is the power of mage from outside the town. I can't defeat him with just strength training.' Asta thought while falling to the ground. "Asta!" Tabia shouts, worried for her brother. Yuno stares at his brother, worried as well. 

"You've put up a good fight. Since you worked so hard, I'll tell you a secret of mine. These chains can sense the magic power of those they're wrapped around." Revchi said to him, placing his foot on his shoulder, staring down on him condescendingly. "And you don't have a single drop of magic." He reveals to Asta, shocking him to his core. "It's no wonder you can't use magic. You were probably just born that way." The thief said. 'What the heck? Heh, then no matter how hard I try, I can't use magic?' "I never thought someone like you existed. I can't help but pity you. I'm not sure what your friends see in you." 'Maybe Yuno and Tabia are so great that they were chosen by the four and five-leaf. I'm probably just in their way.' Asta thought, becoming more depressed. "In this world, you won't be able to make it anywhere. You should just give up. You were born a loser." Revchi said to the boy. 'He's right. No matter how hard I try, I can't do everything. Maybe I should just... give-' Asta thinks, but is soon interrupted. 

"Hey!" Yuno said and Tabia shouted. "Who are you calling a loser." Yuno said. Memories of how all three became siblings came to them as he continues to speak. "He's the only one that I see as a rival at becoming the Wizard King." "That right!" Tabia agrees. "Even without mana, you still can get a Grimoire and aim for your goal if you keep going!" 'That right, I will never give up.' He uses Ki to see around the area when he noticed the lock releasing a weird energy. 'That magic, but why can I see it? Whatever, I just focus beating this fool.'

"Sorry for being lame, I just need a moment before I kick this bastard." Asta said as he removes the foot off his shoulder and got up. "I don't need a magic spell to beat you because I am stronger than you think!" The lock break into its magic components and move to a brick that break as the black 5 leaf clover Grimoire float in front of in new owner with the red, violet, and black mana cover it before the first anti-magic sword's handle came out. 'Is this… my Grimoire?'

 **The first 3 leafs of the clover represent Hope, Faith, and Love**

"What is that Grimoire, it not natural!" Revchi back away from Asta, dropping the two other Grimoires as they float back to their owners. "A freak like you shouldn't have a Grimoire!"

 **The 4th represents fortune as the 5th house one of two deities of opposite power**

Asta pull out the sword as the demon appear behind him in a hidden realm, fist bumping the angel that behind Tabia as if both were close.

 **The White Clover house the Angel of Infinite as the Black Clover house the Devil of Nothingness**

"The new legend begins." Tabia whisper as Revchi send his chains to attack, but they were destroyed as Asta swing his sword. "My magic, did you absorb it?! What are you?!" "The next Wizard King!"

 **The Five Clover Grimoires can only be used by people born unique, Tabia bless by unlimited mana to use Booster Magic as Asta wasn't bless by any to use Anti-magic**

With one single step, Asta dash forward and slam the former Magic Knight into submission as the spell was released. "Yeah!" "I now you can do it." Tabia pounce on her bro for his first win against a pro. "Asta." Yuno come up to them. "I always know you get one." "The same with you keeping a promise." The two fist bump as the only girl smile. "I get someone to take this thief away. Asta, you better absorb the leftover mana before it disappears." "You're right!"

 **Clover Clip #1:** Meet Tabia

"Damn it, we been chibi-five again!" Asta said as Yuno sigh. "I still don't understand that, but we should greet our sister to the others of the cast." "You got that Yuno bro!" Tabia came from behind. "I'm Tabia, a princess to that bastard king that should be kick out already. My Grimoire is of a 5 leaf like Asta bro but is opposite in not only in color but in abilities as well. I have a ton of secret but D.S. won't let me show them." A scene of the avatar was shown as he read a book while sipping tea. "He can delete the whole universe in a snap." "That way too powerful!" "He must be of a multiverse group." "Now that is done, I'm going to greet myself to all of the other characters." Tabia said before she handshake everyone alive and dead in the series. "That impossible." "Yeah, her hand will break on the 100th person." *Sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

Black and White Clover: Twin Deities 2

Journey to become a Magic Knight

 **Disclaimer:** Let's start the story.

Black Clover OP 1 "Haruka Mirai"- Black Clover OP1

The two 5 leaf Grimoire open and have their page flip through until it stop in the middle as the devil and angel reach for each other before Asta and Tabia replace them as they go for a fist bump then Asta's hair became black and Tabia's became white. A silhouette of something with a devil wing and an angel wing appear before The first sword and giant white boots shows.

 **Nothing will ever come true, while all our word are vague and no ones. I already know! Already know that!**

Asta, Yuno, and Tabia were walking down a path before they split with their Magic Knight robes were put on.

 **If we could fly anywhere, be like a bird, so free, without a care. It feels so long ago, since we ever hoped.**

Black hair Asta and White hair Tabia were flying with pure black and pure white brooms that was wings for fins, looking for fun in the night.

 **Doesn't matter, we can't help but hesitate. If we're uncertain, we fail, each step that we take. We'll follow the instinct inside us and we never give up!**

Asta swing his First Sword at a group of enemies, Yuno send a wind attack on another group, and Tabia drop kick with her Giant Boots at the remains.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

The two 5 leaf siblings flew on a broom with Nagna and Noelle follow on Crazy Cyclone and Nero coming along.

 **I'm gonna be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to turn this page!**

The squads' symbols were move one by one before a new one with a black devil wing and a white angel wing form Yin-Yang was shown.

 **When we look deep down, right into out shaken hearts, we see the truth. We're crying for our lives! Crying for our future!**

Pure Black Asta and Pure White Tabia were fight a monster of black and white before they combine their magic and defeat it in one slash.

 **Even though we smile and say we're fine. It's who, we are inside- That will never change! We all know that it's painful!**

The Black bulls were having a peaceful day as Magne chasing Luck, Gauche talking to his sister in the mirror, Charmy eating, Gordon being silent, Grey hiding in her magic, Vanessa being drunk, Yami reading the papers while smoking, Finral sighing on another fail date, and Noelle yelling at a shirtless Asta training with Tabia on his back and Nero on his hari as Henry show up on the upper level of the main room and Zora peek through the window before leaving.

 **I hope we love ourselves more than we did yesterday. I hope we love ourselves tomorrow even more. If we can do that, maybe we can love each other too.**

The Devil and Angel use the weapons from the Grimoires that they are seal inside to fight against gods before it change to Black Bulls fighting members of the eyes of the midnight sun.

 **Now we can run along, off to the future ahead. I'll sing this song, and hope that one day it will reach you.**

A split scene of the past and future and the good got back on their feet and starting charging.

 **I wanna keep smiling some day in the future ahead. Me and you, me and you…**

As attacks rain down on them like meteors, they pick up speed and dodge them before the twins attack the boss.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

Both time era fought with grace before the twins combine powers for one last attack.

 **So we can be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to write down the next page! For you and me. The hope we dream!**

They collide with a blast, putting it into a stallment before cutting through and slice the master mind in half.

 **Just like the page that I wrote so long ago. I wrote the day that I met you. Is this a miracle, is this fortune?**

Asta have his sword ready to swing, Tabia load a kick, both strike at the same time.

It was a week since the ceremony, now the trio work on polishing theirs skill from their Grimoire. "997, 998, 999, 1000!" Asta swing his sword at the rib of the dead demon. "Pwe, now drink some moguro leaf juice to regain strength!" He force drink it a few time before a rare Anti-bird flew to the stump. (it's Nero!) "Hey there, want some?" The bird flew away before someone come out. "Hey, Nash." "Why do you bother to try?" The younger boy said. "All of us know that Yuno is the only one to become a Magic Knight while you have no magic at all, so why trying if you going to fail?" "Because I rather know so I won't regret it in the future. With enough hard work and and ton of determination, nothing is impossible." Asta pick up his sword and make a cut on the rib. "Just don't give up if you haven't gave it your all." Nash head back as the magicless continues his training. 'I need to get stronger in order to beat Yuno.'

Yuno is also training by cutting woods. "That seems to be enough for today, yet Asta will continue to train. Can't let him take the lead." He then destroy a boulder.

In a training room, Tabia was fighting against clones with giant boots on her feet. "I need to master this in a month before the exam come." After taking out the last one, she took a break as servants came to her. "Please stop this Lady Tabia, what will your grandfather would think about this?" "Who cares about that lame excuse of a fair ruler. The first wizard king was also the king of the Clover kingdom and he rules fairly. I'm going to change the whole system so everyone could become something they want to be when I take the old man down." She went back training then left the palace with a portal she can now make. "Booster Magic: Ally Portal- Type Siblings"

 **Hage village**

"I'm here!" She say as Asta finally fell back down to the ground. "Let me guess, my two bros race each other and Yuno use his wind magic." She got imly nods. During dinner, they talk about their day when Asta saud something out of the ordinary. "I'm going to camp for a week!" "Yes, let's go solo camping!" Tabia cheer while Yuno wonder if this is useful.

 **Week before the exam**

"Alright, it time to become Magic Knights!" Asta shout as the three start their journey. "I could teleport us to the Common Realm, but it much more fun taking the scenic route." Tabia whisper. "I wonder why we let Asta go." Lily said as Orsi calm her down. "Don't worry about him so much, the chances of Asta passing is low so you will see him again, and even if he pass, it just means that he's stronger than most people think."

The journey is rough, specially since Asta make it part if their training. The across forests, mountain ranges, plains, and desserts as rain and fog appear at some point. Boulders fall at them but they break them. They defeated a boar and catch some fish to eat at some point and at the last length of the journey, Asta told his story about this man he met in his solo camping. "... and just when I go back to the campsite, Frezell was chase by a boar as he was naked again!" "That's one quirky guy, I wonder if you meet him again." "That a possibility and Asta will handle any Diamond mage." "Yeah, because I'm going to become the Wizard King!" "No, because I am taking the title." "I just hope that the Diamond Kingdom will stop being so greedy."

As they climb the last hill, they saw the kingdom on the artificial hill. "Welcome to my hometown, so what do you thinks?" "So awesome! That where I be living after becoming the Wizard King?!" "Don't you mean it my place?" "I let you live there as family." "Vise versa." "Let just go become knights." They walk through the main road as Asta see all the magic item on the window display before buying smoked snake to eat then they walk through the entrance as Tabia hide her identity. Yuno got in with a bit of surprise in the exameter as Asta have to force his way in since his Grimoire was dirty as for Tabia, she hide her status more secretly.

"What the heck are with these birds?" one of the patisapit say as Anti-birds get come to them in random bunches basic on magic level. Yuno and Tabia are the only ones free while Asta… "Don't think this mean you have won Yuno, because you're my rival at becoming the Wizard King!" He's an all-you-can-eat buffet to fat people for the birds as the one from Hage was sitting on his head like a V.I.P. "Hey, get off of me!" "Asta wait, let me just get one as a pet!" Tabia chase Adta who try to lose the birds, it wasn't until he bump into a muscular man they ran in fear (Expecty for Nero). "You wanna die?" 'Wow, this guy seem twice as old as me, just look at those muscles all over him. I didn't even know that the neck can get sso thick. Wait, I shouldn't judge him by his appearance.' "You must have a tough childhood, huh?" The man grab Asta by the head with one hand. "I guess you really are ready to die." Asta heard the count down as the grip was getting tighter. 'Damn, I going to die! I going to use all my muscles to get out!"

"Yami, I order you to don't kill my brother." Tabia said as she got between them as Yami see got a look at her face. "Whatever you say Princess, though isn't that four leaf kid is part of your sibling group?" "Yup." "Captain, there you are." Two other men join in. "Cousin Finral, I glad to see you again. My cousin miss seeing you. And Gordon, Have you made some new friends." Almost everyone talk about them badly as Gordon mumble his fail attempt and d Finral got nervous. "You know that is impossible with me being discarded and stuff." "Not when I am queen, plus the two of you go together lovely." "Hate to ruin this love talk but the test about to start." Yami said as Finral ask the the big question. "Anyways, why are you here and not on the stand," "Went to use the toilet and lost my way." As the Black Bulls went to join the rest of the squads, Asta face his sister. "So what's that about?!" "He a captain of the lowest yet funnest Magic Knight Squads, and I think people like us can fit in. Yuno got to the top yet boring one which make the two of you fight in a bigger field." "At least I won't get to see Stupid for a while." Yuno said before the shortest of the trio start yelling.

Soon the exam start with the captains of the 9 squads appear in the judging stand with their exquers (with Asta giving his appoint) as the captain of the Golden Dawn create brooms for all of the participants. The first test was to see their power level as many float up with only two reach top levels, Yuno was on his feet while Tabia was on one finger. "Hey, don't you think it a bit unfair for Asta who was born without magic?" "He would hit you if he have heard that, but it seem like he become a target to that guy." Yuno point down to see someone call Zeke giving him tips to fly just to look good himself as he fly. "Asta, use one of the stones!" "Okay!" He took one of the magic gems from the pouch that carries extra since his Grimoire only holds a limited amount. "Let hopes this work- whooaaa!" As he transform the magic through his body like a conduct so it charge the broom, but it flew up high and fast while winds cause some turbanles. "He loaded too much." "I more surprise that it reach cloud level so soon." "I just glad I fell off near your level." The magicless boy said as he hang on the princess's broom. "What the hell Yuno, your magic is too powerful!" "I don't know if you say anything good or bad." "At least you have got some points on improvise." Tabia then notice one of the captains was gone. "Asta, can you get off cause I need to do something." He nodded and drop down without pain, then slide to the side as his broom crash and shatter by the height.

"What are you doing Nozel?" Tabia ask as she saw the Captain talking to someone with the same silver hair. "I just making sure this failure won't shame the Silva family name, Your majesty." "She is a failure in your eyes, but others say other wise. Now head back before the second part come." Nozel did as he told and left as Tabia face the so call failure. "Well Cousin Noelle, how you doing." "Fine I guess, I mean I am a noble." "I glad you doing okay, just wait until you away from your siblings before trying to impress someone. Let's hope we in the same squad." With that, the princess left to continue the exam as Noelle hope to find her own strength.

The next test is to destroy a wall, thought Asta throw his sword in the end and it hit the edge. "Is that a faultre?" The following is hitting fast moving target and Asta use his Ki to follow before his sword hit 3 in a row. After that is creation as Asta focus the Anti-magic of his sword to form a throwing dagger. "Cool, you should make more for future fight." Tabia said before the plant growing was next with a bit of splitters to the untrained. "Now for the last test, each of you will pair up and fight. You should have one or two spells learned already so it will be a experitions." Everyone start looking for pair as Asta got the Zeke guy and Yuno face a noble of the heart kingdom. "Excuse me, mind sparring with me." A girl ask Tabia, or she think it a girl. "Sure." Battle between two mage occur throughout the day as Asta collect the raw leftover magic from the battle. Asta won his fight by dashing forward with his leg muscles and he break Zeke's defense with a swing as Yuno stop a powerful attack before using one of his basic. "Last one." Tabia stand in the area with her opponent as snow cover the field. "I use snow magic which have an effect on the field." "Is that so?" The princess said as she took out her boots. "Snow Magic: Snow Cry" A breeze of snow was heading her way as she open her Grimoire. "Booster Creation: Battle Shield" A round shield that has spikes all over has stop the attack, then Tabia kick it forward. The snow mage was able to avoid it with a bit of fear before sending the next spell. "Snow Creation: Snow Friend" "An army of snowmen, nice."

 **Captains' stand**

"Look like the princess have grow stronger." Yami said as the others soon sense her magic as she fighting with her kicks while handstand at a few times. "Seems like you know something the rest don't." The masked captain said as Yami puff a smoke. "Let just say that she already know which squad she be joining."

"This battle was fun but it time to finish this." Tabia said as the Giant Boots begin to glow, the glow being to leave the weapon and form a sphere. "Booster Magic: Supercharge Shot" She kick upward and follow it with a jump before kicking it with an ax kick to finish the fight. That got the attention of all the Captain as Asta cheer at her. "That was awesome Tabia, and look at the new gems I made!" "You are the only one that follow our pace." Yuno said as Tabia blushed. "Aw schuh, don't make me blush… by the way, where is my opponent?" "He left saying his brother needed him for something." Zeke said before he was push away. "Any ways, let's go and see if we get in one of the squads." After a bunch of nobody ran through, it was Yuno's turn. "No way..." "A Commoner having all the squads'..." "This can't be real." 'If I want to become Wizard King fast, then I have to choose the best one.' "I choose the Golden Dawn!" After him is Asta, but he got the reverse results though he doesn't move. 'I don't want Yuno to be the only one thats move on. I don't care who, just someone please raise your hand. Please!' "Asta…" Tabia whisper before Yami stood up. "Of course this would happen. Even if you're really good in a fight among other things, Nobody wants a power that they can't identify. As the name implies, the main thing that we look for in a Magic Knight is magic power." He release his magic to approve a point before he get in front Asta.

'Let see if you are one of his final students.' "Nobody here will want you because you have no mana. You said that you were aiming to be the Wizard King, right? That means that you're going to surpass the 9 of us. Do you still think that you, who has no magic, can say that to my face!?" Asta feel like his body will fall, but his will keep standing. "I don't care if I don't get chosen here today. No matter how many times I trip up, no matter who says what to me, one day, I _will_ be the Wizard King!" Most of the canon folder make fun of him, but Yami actually laughing. "You're funny! Come to the Black Bull." 'For some reason I have no say for the matter.' "Be prepared to be run the lowest of all hells in the Black Bulls! And one day, become the Wizard King." All the insults that Asta heard in the past has vanshin as he answer. 'YES SIR!" "Me too!" Tabia said from behind which got many to focus on her. "... If you say so Princess." The moment Yami say that, Tabia remove her cloak and the clothes of royalty is wa she wearing. "It the Ruin Princess!" "Shut it, do you want to be imprison?!" "I heard she will overthronth the king one day." "She only care for those she think are those Magic Knight." "I got to go!" Asta head to the bathroom with Yuno follow after a lizard. "Anyway, does you met Asta before cause you don't like helping other like that." "Not really sure, but it more of a feeling." "Anyways, I'm heading there by broom so later." Tabia took off as Finral ask his captain something in his mind. "Is she really joining the bulls?" "Do you really need to ask that?" "Tousha."

 **Clover Clip #2:** Princess and the 9 captains

"Thank you for helping me." Harry said as he has all 9 Captain follow him. "Usually I avoid these things but you always give out the major missions." Yami said. "It's always great to help a friend." "I have other important work to do so it better be worth it." "Harry never lies about a problem, just don't fill everything out." "Men are always sloppier than women." "The reward must be great to this request." "There better be something to slash at." "Zzzzzz~" "I wonder what I'm going to paint."

They reach a room as Harry open the bolted door to see 6 years old Tabia who was stacking blocks before she punch the tower down. "Yay, more playmates!" She then went and get a close look at them. "I sorry about having you take care the Princess as I go on a solo mission, but the last sitter almost suicidal that I know I need a tougher person for the job. Everything you need to know how to take care of her is in the book on the fireplace, just don't play hide and seek." Harry left by window as Tabia got in front of the captains. "Want to play chasing?" "I don't know, we are the strongest next to the Wizard King, so we wouldn't be hold down enough." Yami said which irritates the girl. "Then don't, I want you to go full strength."

 **Two hours later**

"Sorry I can't come earlier." Harry said as he burst through the door. He saw most of the knights tired as the few awake were having fun. "Hey, welcome back old man." Yami said as he has Tabia swinging his katana on his shoulders. "This one the funnest of them all, I want him to take care of me next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Black and White Clover: Twin Deities 3

Trail of Fire, Training of Water

 **Disclaimer:** May do some snipping on the story.

Black Clover OP 1 "Haruka Mirai"- Black Clover OP1

The two 5 leaf Grimoire open and have their page flip through until it stops in the middle as the devil and angel reach for each other before Asta and Tabia replace them as they go for a fist bump then Asta's hair became black and Tabia's became white. A silhouette of something with a devil wing and an angel wing appear before The first sword and giant white boots shows.

 **Nothing will ever come true, while all our word are vague and no ones. I already know! Already know that!**

Asta, Yuno, and Tabia were walking down a path before they split with their Magic Knight robes were put on.

 **If we could fly anywhere, be like a bird, so free, without a care. It feels so long ago, since we ever hoped.**

Black hair Asta and White hair Tabia were flying with pure black and pure white brooms that was wings for fins, looking for fun in the night.

 **Doesn't matter, we can't help but hesitate. If we're uncertain, we fail, each step that we take. We'll follow the instinct inside us and we never give up!**

Asta swing his First Sword at a group of enemies, Yuno send a wind attack on another group, and Tabia drop kick with her Giant Boots at the remains.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

The two 5 leaf siblings flew on a broom with Magna and Noelle follow on Crazy Cyclone and Nero coming along.

 **I'm gonna be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to turn this page!**

The squads' symbols were move one by one before a new one with a black devil wing and a white angel wing form Yin-Yang was shown.

 **When we look deep down, right into out shaken hearts, we see the truth. We're crying for our lives! Crying for our future!**

Pure Black Asta and Pure White Tabia were fight a monster of black and white before they combine their magic and defeat it in one slash.

 **Even though we smile and say we're fine. It's who, we are inside- That will never change! We all know that it's painful!**

The Black bulls were having a peaceful day as Magne chasing Luck, Gauche talking to his sister in the mirror, Charmy eating, Gordon being silent, Grey hiding in her magic, Vanessa being drunk, Yami reading the papers while smoking, Finral sighing on another fail date, and Noelle yelling at a shirtless Asta training with Tabia on his back and Nero on his hair as Henry show up on the upper level of the main room and Zora peek through the window before leaving.

 **I hope we love ourselves more than we did yesterday. I hope we love ourselves tomorrow even more. If we can do that, maybe we can love each other too.**

The Devil and Angel use the weapons from the Grimoires that they are seal inside to fight against gods before it changes to Black Bulls fighting members of the eyes of the midnight sun.

 **Now we can run along, off to the future ahead. I'll sing this song, and hope that one day it will reach you.**

A split scene of the past and future and the good got back on their feet and starting charging.

 **I wanna keep smiling some day in the future ahead. Me and you, me and you…**

As attacks rain down on them like meteors, they pick up speed and dodge them before the twins attack the boss.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

Both time era fought with grace before the twins combine powers for one last attack.

 **So we can be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to write down the next page! For you and me. The hope we dream!**

They collide with a blast, putting it into a stallment before cutting through and slice the master mind in half.

 **Just like the page that I wrote so long ago. I wrote the day that I met you. Is this a miracle, is this fortune?**

Asta have his sword ready to swing, Tabia load a kick, both strike at the same time.

Tabia was riding her broom to the Black Bulls base as she remembers something. "Aw shoot, I'm going to miss Asta meeting the rest of the squad. Let just hope I get there before the Trail." As she flew faster, Asta had been force back by an explosion. *Boom* "I'm not done yet!" He ran back in before stopping to see Magna attacking Luck for stealing his food for fun, Vanessa waking up with a hangover, Gauchu talking to his sister by mirror before yelling about the noise, Grey sitting way back and Charmy eating 5 time her size, chibi size that is. 'Everyone here is crazy in some way, no wonder Tabia like this squad. Focus, I need to make a good first impression.' "My name is Asta, I'm from Hadge village. As of today, I'm also a member of the Black Bulls! I look forward to working with you all!" *boom* he been ignored. 'They didn't hear a thing.' Asta thought before a fireball came to him and he was sent to the floor.

"You guys," Yami said as he breaks a wall behind him. "STOP DESTROYING THE PLACE!" 'You're just as bad!' "Captain!" Asta was run over by everyone who were talking to the leader at once until he yells at them again. "Is that right? You guys really like me, don't you? that's great but… **Shut the hell up!"** "We're sorry." That got everyone line up. "Listen up, this shrimp is our newest member. Show him the ropes without killing him." Yami said before looking to his right to see the dotted outline of a missing person. "Hey!" The boy in question was under Grey. "Excuse me miss, not to be rude or anything but can you get off of me!" The sound of glass shattering was heard in the mind of most of everyone that was in the squad as they thought the same question. 'Grey's a girl?!' "So that one of the many mysteries solve by the rookie." Yami said before Finral was order to introduce the whole squad to the newbie, thought the only good thing said is they all are good people even with their crazy traits. What happens next is that Vanessa try to flirt at Asta but puke out a rainbow, Luck as for a fight, Gauche act like a murderer as he tries to keep his sister to himself, while Charmy and Grey would be doing the same thing.

Magna was the only one that didn't accept the magicless boy. "Come on now. A weak little shrimp like you from the east out stick is the newest member of the Black Bulls?c He said with a serious face. CI don't know how much you gave Yami. But until you have one of these robes, I, Magna Swing, will never will never consider you one of us. Even if you were Yami's right hand man." . 'A Magic Knight robe, it's so cool!' "Let me have one please!" Asta want one so much that it looks like a tiny hand came out to most. But in another realm, the devil tries to get it expect his Astro like body couldn't get a hold. _"Come on, that robe is cool."_ "So you want one huh? That's good, that's good. But before you do, you're going to have to go through the Black Bull's welcoming ceremony."

What happens next is a series of basic training exercises that Asta has done almost every day along with smashing his head to a boulder until it's shatter to pieces which was the painfullest one. "I don't care how you do it, either dodge or block my magic attack and you earn the robe to become one of us!" "Bring it on!" Vanessa mention something about length as Asta held his sword out. You ready?!" Manga call to the rookie as he took out a flaming bat. Asta took a quick breath and prepare himself even though he never uses Ki to predict the path since Harry only want him to increase his reaction speed first. "Ready!" He calls back. "Here we go!" Magna said bringing his batting arm back. "Bring it on." "Let's see what you can do!" Asta yell back. "Take this!" Magna then began striking at the ball of fire, sending a volley of fire balls at them. However, Asta use those enhanced reflexes to dodge the fireballs with ease. "Ha, you're pretty decent." Magna complimented as Asta replied. "Yes sir!" _"I'm going to pass!"_

"Alright! The real battle begins now!" Dissipating his bat, Magna turn to another page of his grimoire. What happen next is a giant fireball was form before it was impact to a smaller size as the heat was intense. "So hot." Vanessa said as she fans herself. "Flame Magic: Exploding Fireball" The flame member has gotten to a pitcher's position before throwing a fast one. "Now die!" 'oh man, I'm dead.' Was the only thing Asta could think of.

 **Without a second thought, Asta realized something. He has dealt with magic spell that was just cast by pure mana, but never has he face one that the user put their own body into it.**

'It's so fast, I can't stop it." Asta thought as he alright knows the outcome.

 **Even if he sliced through it, the acttack's wouldn't die and Asta would be hit by two halves of the same. Knowing that, his mind shut down.**

In another realm, the Devil face the same problem as animal shape mana spirits to the place of the Black bulls, all of the members including those that yet to shown. _"Don't think that I have gotten weaker just because I in a new body!"_

 **However, His body refused to give up. Asta spent years training his body so when faced with this final struggle, he found a way to survive.**

As if the two has become one, they turn the blade to the flat side as it was swung with a roar. So instead of cutting on impact, the spell was reflected, causing it to go straight back at Magna as everyone was shock at what happen as the fireball explode on contact. _"How that for a newbie."_

Whoa! He did it! He did it!" Luck called as Charmy cheering along with him. "Wow, did not see that coming. Vanessa responded as Finral putting away his grimoire. 'It's been a while since I didn't need to save a rookie during one of these ceremonies.' 'That sword, it can through and reflect magic.' Yami though while Asta realize what happen with a shock face. 'I had no idea! He almost killed me back there!' He then looks forward. 'What the hell was he thinking? Trying to kill a new member on their first day? Wait… did he die?' "That fucking hurt!" Magna shout as Asta freak out. 'He took it head on and is just fine!?' "I almost died from my own magic if I didn't reaction in time… Hey Punk!" Magna then got close to grab Asta's shoulders with a scary face. 'Scary, scary, scary, scary!' "You're pretty damn good!" "...Huh?" Was Asta said as he was patted on the back. "You didn't simply block or avoid it, you sent my magic right back at me! I like you, Shrimpsta." "It's Asta." Magna end up apologising for his rudeness earlier and said he from the stick himself though Asta said that the village was farer away. "Oh, and just so you know, I don't have any magic at all. Though my sword is made of Anti-magic by someone I see as a sister." "What was that!?" That got Asta nervous. "You got no magic at all!? That make you even more impressive! You're a real man aren't you?" So the rest of the gang charge in. Luck want to fight Asta that he tries to add a part two to the ceremony, Vanessa went with her flirting, Charmy only give a quarter of what's look like a muffin to him, but both enjoy it.

"Can I have some Charmy?" "Sure Tabia." Dotted lines was in their head before most of them greet the princess like she was an old friend. "That was manly as how you deal with your own attack." "A real man can take his own blows." "No Luck, I don't want to fight you yet." "Well I can't wait any longer!" "Vanessa-nee, I manage to sneak out some royal drinks for you." "Aaww~, what a good little sister~" Guess what Gauche, I found a story book for your sister." "As long as it is great, Marie will smile so brightly." "Still hiding yourself Grey? Don't worry, I'm not made." *Fwoosh~* "Anyways, should we continues the ceremony?" Finral pointed out as Magna gave Asta the Bulls' robe. "Here, this is yours, Asta." "Uhf fuh fuh, as an added bonus." Vanessa sew the squad's bull on the headband after the star was move to the back. "It's official now, you're one of us. A member of the Black Bulls, don't do anything that bring shame to Yami, or the Black Bulls. "Understood, I so glad to be part of this team!" Yami to the rookie to shut up as Tabia yell at her captain, while on the balcony, Noelle look down at them. "While I'm glad Tabia is here, the rest are insects."

 **Later on**

"My own room… I kinda miss them." Asta said as he just finish cleaning the small place, which Magna show him to. "Magna Senpai did say that there might be a ghost that move the building around at night, but I wonder why I can sense him fainting in and out. Well, I'm try to talk to him someday." As Asta went to bed after writing a letter to the church, Tabia feel joy. "Now I can get this squad to first place, plus people can see how great we are even with the black stars we started with." She spends an hour making battle plan basic on the members and make space for future spell before falling on her desk. When it close to midnight, two figure were at the dining hall. One of them is Asta with black hair and two horn made of Anti-magic as his eyes were black with red iris, the other was Tabia with white hair, booster magic feather crown and her Iris change to blue. Though in another realm, it's the Devil and Angel siblings as they greet the 12 element creatures in the room. _"Water Dragon, Fire Hyena, Lighting T-Devil, Mirror Bear, Spatial Turtle, Thread Cat, Cotton Sheep, Poison Badger, Changing Chameleon, Ash Fox, Location Snail and Dark Bull. It's been a lifetime since we were all together."_ Devil said before Angel hug everyone. _"Yay! Now we can continue fighting those stay spirits!"_ Everyone sweatdrop at her for her funniest before the twins move their host's body out through the door, thought someone was watching in the second level. "Wwwhhhaaattt kkkiiinnnddd oooofffff mmmmaaaaggiiiiccccc cccaaannnn tttthhhheee nnneeeewwwww mmmmeeeemmmmbbbbbeeeeerrrrrr cccaaaaannnn dddooo, eeeesssppppeeeccccaaallllyyyy ttthhheeeee ppprrriiinnnnccceessss wwwwwhhhhhoooo rrrrreeeeelllleeeaaaasssseeee tttttoooonnnn oooofffff mmmmaaaaannnnnaaaaa." Henry said before he focuses on his daily training.

 **Morning**

*yawn* "That was a nice dream." Asta said before he notices something was clinging on him, and she open her eyes. "Huh? ~" Both scream as Tabia ran out of the room, before her crash face first into a column that was move there. "Hey, wait a second, I pretty that column wasn't here last night, the ghost must have move it here." "Hey Asta, Tabia. You know there a reason why men and women are in different side." Magna said as he came by. "It something that happen before, thought Tabia was too far to crawl all the way here and the door was lock." "It doesn't matter now; cause I'm going to give you a tour of the place." "Alright!" As the two left, the princess look at the window to see Nero perching there. "Birdie!"

After the tour, the two were at the main doorway when Noelle came in. 'Wow, she looks like a Royal, and she also have a black bull robe so that means.' "Well, well. She's your fellow rookie!" 'She must be nice if she joins this squad.' "Hey there, my name is Asta." He was about introduce himself with a hand shake when it was slap away. "Who gave you permission to talk to me?" As Noelle semi-gloat about herself, Asta's mind was in something else. 'Silver, didn't Tabia said something about making friend with hidden diamond in coal from that family or something. Wait, insect...' "Who the hell are you calling an insect?! It's doesn't matter if you're a royal or not, we're equal in this order!" "That right Asta you tell her!" Magna back up his favorite rookie. "Commoner, foolish _low born,_ are words too difficult for you to understand?" Noelle then use her magic as she continues. "Then I'll make you understand with the overwhelming difference in magic power." As she sends a water sphere at him, Asta notice something off as he unconsciously uses Ki. 'Wait, why she turns it at the last second.' Magna got hit by it and was yelling at the caster only for Noelle to said that it is his own fault before leaving while dropping her robe which just anger her senior. "Hey Manga senpai sir, I think Noelle must be dealing with something." "It's invoid her siblings, at least the two in the middle." "Hey Princess, what with the outfit?" Tabia was wearing a royal safari outfit and was holding a net. "There this Anti-bird that is so cute that I must have him as a pet, plus he going to be the mascot."

Asta was at his room before nature has call for him and he search for the bathroom only to find it occupied by the captain before using a tree. "I really need to get the changes before something happen. *crash* Hm? What's making that sound?" *Crash* Asta was wash away by water. "What the hell was that?" He faces the source to see Noelle training to control her magic, but she can't get a direct hit. "Why… why can't I hit… what I want to hit? What's wrong with my aiming." Flashback of the pass came through her mind before she continues. 'I am not a failure; I will prove you all wrong!' "Poor Noelle, she must not gotten it easy…" Asta whisper from his hiding spot that Nero was able to be there before the bird fly away the moment she was doing another spell and she notice him. 'That little insect, how long he been watching me? I can't let him see me being weak!' Noelle ended up using more mana that the spell gone wild, which the rest of the black bulls sense it and go to the source. "I knew it; those idiots were holding her back that her power became wild! But this time she has people that will help." Tabia said as she ran to meet the others.

"Took you long enough." Yami said as he and the others. "Finral can't get close to it and the rest are useless for the moment, so do you have something for that." "I wish, lucky we got someone with Anti-magic and here he comes." Asta was in the air before he was caught by the Captain. "Hey kid, do something about that." "But I can't fly." "Don't' worry about that detail, just dig deep and push pass your limits!" So the magic less boy was thrown into the air so he can cut the chaotic mana with his sword. Noelle saw who save her before both have an easy land thank to Finral. "I'm aliiiiive! Thank you Spatialmagic, and you too Finral!" "I thought you might appreciate it." "Haha, nice going kid." "Thank you Captain! Ah. Hey Noelle..." Noelle being to fear on the outcome basic on her past, but Asta flip it 180. "That's some crazy magic power you got there, I mean it's freaking amazing! I got none at all so I'm really jealous!" Something was forming inside the royal girl that only felt shame as Asta continue, that feeling now was pride. "You have problem with controlling your magic? Why didn't you just say so." Magna said. "The Black bull are a bunch of misfits and failures so you fit right in." The others give in their support as Tabia cry. "This is why I love you guys, I wish the other Squads are like this!" "Come on, let's get started on our journey!" Asta help Noelle get up, but Tabia kick him after. "Go absorb the remaining mana before it depended like Sir Harry have told you!" "Huh? Hhhuuuuhhhh?!"

 **Clover Clip #3:** Inner Self

"Ah, what just happen?!" Asta said as he gains demon wings and horn that match those when he goes into his black form. "Yeah, about that… I mess up in a spell." Tabia said as she has angel wings and a halo. "Hey, come back here!" Magna said as he has hyena tail, limbs and ears that was made of flame as he shoots fireballs at Luck who has electric T-devil limbs, tail and ears. "Come on, It was just a joke." "Quite down, I'm trying to talk to my sister! Sorry Marie your bear brother will visit you soon." Gauche have mirror made tail, ears and limb. "I'm a turtle, that like the lowest of all reptiles." Finral was hiding in his shell made of spatial with the tail out as Vanessa was taking a cat nap as she got thread made car ears, limbs and tail. "Yes~ I would like a spiked milk with my fish~" "I'm going all green for the moment!" Charmy was cover in cottens like a sheep as she munching on fruits and veggies, she also has horns. "What did you just do?!" Noelle scream as she has water dragon wings, limbs tail and a few horns. "Not sure, the spell supposed to release your true strength in battle but we change close to the animal that match our spirit." "You use the wrong symbol idiot." Zora said as he has Ash cover fox ears, tail and limbs, and Asta gotten crazy. "Why are we messing around with the order of the story?!" "That mean, just look at the others." Tabia said as she pointed to a table. Gorden have poison badger tail, limbs and ears, Grey got chameleon limbs and tail, and Henry got a snail shell on his back. "I'm not saying that I don't want them here, it just that how the canon story goes." "Shut it kid, we have a group mission to do." Yami said with bull's horns of darkness and a matching tail. "There are a bunch of bandits that are making hadbit at the borders, we need to stop them before it spread to the city." "Aye Sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

Black and White Clover: Twin Deities 4

The first Battle of the Clover War

 **Disclaimer:** I wonder how strong the Black Bulls really are together

Black Clover OP 1 "Haruka Mirai"- Black Clover OP1

The two 5 leaf Grimoire open and have their page flip through until it stop in the middle as the devil and angel reach for each other before Asta and Tabia replace them as they go for a fist bump then Asta's hair became black and Tabia's became white. A silhouette of something with a devil wing and an angel wing appear before The first sword and giant white boots shows.

 **Nothing will ever come true, while all our word are vague and no ones. I already know! Already know that!**

Asta, Yuno, and Tabia were walking down a path before they split with their Magic Knight robes were put on.

 **If we could fly anywhere, be like a bird, so free, without a care. It feels so long ago, since we ever hoped.**

Black hair Asta and White hair Tabia were flying with pure black and pure white brooms that was wings for fins, looking for fun in the night.

 **Doesn't matter, we can't help but hesitate. If we're uncertain, we fail, each step that we take. We'll follow the instinct inside us and we never give up!**

Asta swing his First Sword at a group of enemies, Yuno send a wind attack on another group, and Tabia drop kick with her Giant Boots at the remains.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

The two 5 leaf siblings flew on a broom with Nagna and Noelle follow on Crazy Cyclone and Nero coming along.

 **I'm gonna be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to turn this page!**

The squads' symbols were move one by one before a new one with a black devil wing and a white angel wing form Yin-Yang was shown.

 **When we look deep down, right into out shaken hearts, we see the truth. We're crying for our lives! Crying for our future!**

Pure Black Asta and Pure White Tabia were fight a monster of black and white before they combine their magic and defeat it in one slash.

 **Even though we smile and say we're fine. It's who, we are inside- That will never change! We all know that it's painful!**

The Black bulls were having a peaceful day as Magne chasing Luck, Gauche talking to his sister in the mirror, Charmy eating, Gordon being silent, Grey hiding in her magic, Vanessa being drunk, Yami reading the papers while smoking, Finral sighing on another fail date, and Noelle yelling at a shirtless Asta training with Tabia on his back and Nero on his hari as Henry show up on the upper level of the main room and Zora peek through the window before leaving.

 **I hope we love ourselves more than we did yesterday. I hope we love ourselves tomorrow even more. If we can do that, maybe we can love each other too.**

The Devil and Angel use the weapons from the Grimoires that they are seal inside to fight against gods before it change to Black Bulls fighting members of the eyes of the midnight sun.

 **Now we can run along, off to the future ahead. I'll sing this song, and hope that one day it will reach you.**

A split scene of the past and future and the good got back on their feet and starting charging.

 **I wanna keep smiling some day in the future ahead. Me and you, me and you…**

As attacks rain down on them like meteors, they pick up speed and dodge them before the twins attack the boss.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

Both time era fought with grace before the twins combine powers for one last attack.

 **So we can be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to write down the next page! For you and me. The hope we dream!**

They collide with a blast, putting it into a stallment before cutting through and slice the master mind in half.

 **Just like the page that I wrote so long ago. I wrote the day that I met you. Is this a miracle, is this fortune?**

Asta have his sword ready to swing, Tabia load a kick, both strike at the same time.

"I think Yuno is bored out of his mind with the squad he is in." Tabia pointed out, when they finish the daily chores and ate lunch. "Perhaps, he is the type to help out at home so it be hard for him to adjust." Asta pointed out. "Excuse me, but who is Yuno?" Noelle ask. "Just someone that was with me back in the church, we have a brother-rival bond. Though he thinks he's so cool." "Yep, though there's one one thing he can't you in but it's a secret." Tabia then cover Noelle's eyes as she closes her. "Hey, what you doing?!" "Yami and Magna gotten back from gambling and lost almost all of their clothes, I just save you from seeing the shame."

 **An hour later**

"How you holding up Magna Senpai?" Tabia said as she flies on her broom next to him with the others Rookies. "Going well, Crazy Clone will carry us to where we're going!" Just then, Asta did something so forwarded. "Ah, hey! Watch where you put your hand insect?!" "Aaaahhhhhh!" Noelle punch Asta off by reflex and he scream for his life. "ASTA!" "What the hell are you doing?!" Tabia chase after her brother figure before returning with him hanging on by the back of his coat. "That it, I'm going to speed this before someone get kill!" She took out her Grimoires and summon a spell. "Booster Fire Creation Magic: Guardian Spirit Beast- Tajadol" _"Taka, Kujaku, Condor: (Eagle screech) Ta~Ja~Dol!"_ (Yep, OOO's forms are great Guardian Beast summon) A bird that look like a hawk, peacock, and condor combine to make a phoenix made of fire was form. "Tajadol, transform and help Crazy Cyclone." The beast obey and becomes a rocket jet pack with feather tail before attach to the back of the broom and start it's engines. "What the heck?" "Don't let go of the handles!" The water and fire mages were then zooming through the sky as the princess watch them before increasing speed. "I'm have a lots of ground to cover." Nero follow them from behind.

 **Later**

"Hey Noelle, how did you know that it was about to do." Magna said as he resting to recover mana while the sort of twins was fighting flaming boars. "It was when Harry past away that Tabia summon these twelve man beast, _*Cobra, Kame, Wani: (Snake hiss) Bura-Ka~~Wani!*_ like Burakawani." An earth made beast that part Cobra, turtle, and crocodile was summon and bite the boar then swing its long neck to bash the foe before Asta finish it with a stab of his sword. "Yeah buddy, we did it!" "Run!" Tabia shout at them as a bunch more was charging at them. "She was at despair for the moment and most of the royal and nobles that hate her behavior try to break her to the point it became physical, or so I hear. But when one took it to far, they came and attack almost anyone that have ill thoughts on her. After that, she just smiles for others." "Woow, that right there make her a real man!" "Woman, and can we head to the village now?" Tabia ask as a pile of dead boar was stacked.

 **Road to Saussy village**

Magna talks about how he knows the villages chief and his way on being a great Knight as Tabia summon a create that is part walrus, polar bear, and penguin, was sliding above the ground with winds in between while carrying some of the boar as the men did. Tabia soon felt something. "Something wrong." It wasn't until they see the village that there's a problem. "Either the village have poor weather or someone using magic for a prank." Asta said before Magna shot it down. "None of the villager have this type. Asta, cut the mist!" "Got it!" "Seishirogin, go and hide with tonight's dinners." The Wind Guardian nodded before sliding away as Tabia summon another one. "Booster Lightning Creation Magic: Guardian Spirit Beast- Gatakiriba" " _Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta: (Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!_ " An insect combination of a stag beetle, preying matles, and grasshopper came out with electricity flowing through it exoskeleton. "Take Gatakiriba and confront the foes, I'm going to set an ambush to anyone that escape in the last minute." With that, the princess fainted into the mist as the rest charge toward the center.

"Flame Magic: Explosion Shatter" Magna was able to protect the villagers from an icy death from four mages. He walks through the crowd to see someone he respects has pass away. "Grampa, your prayer came true..." A little boy said as Magna face the enemies. "Are you responsible for all of this!" "I can't believe you mess up my schedule, in 15 second, you all will be dead." The ice mage said before sending an iceberg at them, only for Asta slice it in half. "Think again, cause you going to pay for all you done." Asta then ask for their reason of their action only to get a half-ass explanation before being cause in a spell for attacking. "Mist magic: Illusion Swirl" "No way that going to work on me!" The ice mage tries to get Asta to drop protecting the peasants, but his ambition to unite all people together as the Wizard King was too strong. "Fog and Ice Magic: Endless Frost Shards" Sharp icicles cover around the group and was fire, but Asta and Magna was barely holding their ground even if one of them send the spell right back to the caster only to melt away as Gatakiriba shoot lightning bolts and sent mini clones to help along with hit's bladed arms, Noelle want to help but she has no control of her magic. 'I'm a Royal and have the most mana, yet I useless thank to my lack of control. I better off leave to avoid dying.' "Magic Knight Lady, are you going to protect us?" A little girl said in fear as Noelle remember what Tabia told her when they first met. _'If you can't attack, then try to defend with your magic. I mean, Magic Knight main job is to protect."_ 'What am I thinking, this little girl is asking me for help. I have to protect them no matter what!'

 **As the owner of a Grimoire grows, new magic gets inscribed in it. Only by overcoming trials, control their current spell or face high emotions or determination can they gain magic power**

"Water Creation Magic: Leviathan's Lair" A dome of water magic protects the squad and villagers from the combine magic. "Whoa, that was awesome Noelle!" "Like I say, you will get stronger soon enough!" "I am a Royal so it will happen." During the enemies' moment of confusion, Asta was watching for a moment to strike even if he talks to the other.

 **Like a Beast preying in, Asta use the slitic moment to pounce on the enemy, taking out on the first hit**

Throwing one of the anti-daggers he made, it went throw the water and hit the mage next to the mist user before Asta follows to stab at the ice user. "I have no magic at all, but even then I can still defeat you!" A moment pass as everyone wonder if the attack connects. 'Did... he win?!' "Damn it…" Asta whisper as he notices the ice below that cut his momentum. "Your sword can cut magic, yet it can go so far with the body you have. And now it's my turn to attack. Ice Magic: Frozen Fang" The same ice attack that Asta cut in half before has pierce his torso, yet he smiles.

 **Thought to make sure any one of his three last students can survive in battle, he teaches them every tactic use in battle include the one that hide oneself in plain sight: Aggro** _ **(from army of two)**_

A giant sphere of mana breaks the ice as Tabia came and get her brother out. "Come on Asta, do you always have to be the bait?" "It's the only thing I can think on the run." The rogue mages were intents on the new foe that Tabia was able to send Magna a message in sign languages behind her back. "Anyways, I'm going to become the Wizard King no matter what!" "And I won't let anyone of the Clover Kingdom be sacrifice!" The two charge forward while breaking ice. "A foolish dream and useless promise won't save you from this deadly faith." *Smack* Magna hit himself after remembering why he join the Black Bulls. 'Idiot, a real man never let others protect him.' "Noelle, can I walk through this?" "I guess, if what Tabia's message mean something then doesn't mess up." Magna walk through as the twins got to the back of battle. "Hey, no one is hurting my juniors without going through me!" "What a fool, getting an earlier death than I predicted." As the ice shards forms around the oldest of the bulls in the battle, Magna use all of his Mana for one last attack. "How about I show you a Black Bull welcoming ceremony! Flame Magic: Prison Break Shatter Shot" Most of flames hit a wall of ice as four was off target. "This is the last of your magic, it was waste." "No it's wasn't!" Asta use the giant longsword to reflect the four fireballs to the back of the mages. 'I forgotten about the boy.' "I'm not hurt?' "Your welcome chicken head." "OMG, I did! I was able to control my magic! Yay!' Noelle defend Magna from the ice shards when Tabia notice something. "You do know that everyone will get wet." *Spash* "Seem like a Royal have trouble in the beginning." "I'm not done yet!" *thunk* "Asta finish the boss, one of them is a fake." Tabia step on the water clone

"Flame Bonding Magic: Exploding Bonding Jacket" The fire kept the remaining three from using their magic as the princess speak to them. "I can see that it will take years for you to repay the damage you cause, but I will cut the time if you tell us everything about your mission and your master." She the turn to see Asta nap on the ground as Nero has already flew to get the Magic Stone. 'Definitely use him as bait.' "Ice Magic: Ice Tomb" The Ice mage kill himself and the other two as the ice shatter. "Damn it, I should check for Magic Item." "Those fools, what do they think life is? I hate those type of people!"

 **Graveyard near the cape**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What do you have against my head Feather Brain?!" Asta try to hit Nero just after he heard that the village chief was a great man. "Hey, what do you have there?" "I remember that, it's Grandpa charm. He doesn't mind giving it to some that save the village if he was still here." "If that fine then I won't kill the bird." 'Just look at those provoking eyes, those horn like tuff.' "So adorable! You can sit on me if you like." "Hey, I can dib before!" As the rookies have a small fight, Nero drop the stone on Tabia's hand. "What… Ow!" "Tabia!" The Bulls circle the princess as she recovers her headaches. "I fine, just that I somehow know that this is was those mages was after." "So that the Magic Stone." "Yeah, thought it pretty useless until you know someone."

After that, the Magic Knights fly back to base with pork from the boars as Asta ask Tabia something. "You caught the escape Mage, right?" "Yeah, Mukachiri poison him with a numbing agent and sent it to my crazy uncle. Plus, I manage to storage in this bottle I made. Booster Storage Magic: Mana Bottle- Fully Loaded" A pure white bottle came out of her Grimoire with different glowing colors. "You can create the magic gems later." "Hey, what's wrong Sis?" "Nothing Bro, it just that the battle in Saussy is just the first. It may be weird but I got a hunch that we're in a war hidden in the shadow and the entire Kingdom is at stake."

 **Clover Clips #4:** Guardian Spirit Beast Squad

"Hey Sis, is there anything new to your guardians?" Asta ask Tabia at the bar counter in The Black Bulls base. "Well you know what each was related to beast and their elements, plus the personal forms they each take… Oh, they can also combine to become something awesome!" "Really, show me!" Asta's eyes got stars. "Let me just head to somewhere with more room." Tabia was out of vision before a glow was shown on the edge. "Awesome, I want a cool armor too!" "Maybe when a Beast get wet."


	5. Chapter 5

Black and White Clover: Twins Deities 5

Shopping, Trap, Wizard King, Oh my!

 **Disclaimer:** I wonder if the anime make an episode about Asta meeting Henry

Black Clover OP 1 "Haruka Mirai"- Black Clover OP1

The two 5 leaf Grimoire open and have their page flip through until it stop in the middle as the devil and angel reach for each other before Asta and Tabia replace them as they go for a fist bump then Asta's hair became black and Tabia's became white. A silhouette of something with a devil wing and an angel wing appear before the first sword and giant white boots shows.

 **Nothing will ever come true, while all our word are vague and no ones. I already know! Already know that!**

Asta, Yuno, and Tabia were walking down a path before they split with their Magic Knight robes were put on.

 **If we could fly anywhere, be like a bird, so free, without a care. It feels so long ago, since we ever hoped.**

Black hair Asta and White hair Tabia were flying with pure black and pure white brooms that was wings for fins, looking for fun in the night.

 **Doesn't matter, we can't help but hesitate. If we're uncertain, we fail, each step that we take. We'll follow the instinct inside us and we never give up!**

Asta swing his First Sword at a group of enemies, Yuno send a wind attack on another group, and Tabia drop kick with her Giant Boots at the remains.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

The two 5 leaf siblings flew on a broom with Magna and Noelle follow on Crazy Cyclone and Nero coming along.

 **I'm gonna be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to turn this page!**

The squads' symbols were move one by one before a new one with a black devil wing and a white angel wing form Yin-Yang was shown.

 **When we look deep down, right into out shaken hearts, we see the truth. We're crying for our lives! Crying for our future!**

Pure Black Asta and Pure White Tabia were fight a monster of black and white before they combine their magic and defeat it in one slash.

 **Even though we smile and say we're fine. It's who, we are inside- That will never change! We all know that it's painful!**

The Black bulls were having a peaceful day as Magne chasing Luck, Gauche talking to his sister in the mirror, Charmy eating, Gordon being silent, Grey hiding in her magic, Vanessa being drunk, Yami reading the papers while smoking, Finral sighing on another fail date, and Noelle yelling at a shirtless Asta training with Tabia on his back and Nero on his hari as Henry show up on the upper level of the main room and Zora peek through the window before leaving.

 **I hope we love ourselves more than we did yesterday. I hope we love ourselves tomorrow even more. If we can do that, maybe we can love each other too.**

The Devil and Angel use the weapons from the Grimoires that they are seal inside to fight against gods before it change to Black Bulls fighting members of the eyes of the midnight sun.

 **Now we can run along, off to the future ahead. I'll sing this song, and hope that one day it will reach you.**

A split scene of the past and future and the good got back on their feet and starting charging.

 **I wanna keep smiling some day in the future ahead. Me and you, me and you…**

As attacks rain down on them like meteors, they pick up speed and dodge them before the twins attack the boss.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

Both time era fought with grace before the twins combine powers for one last attack.

 **So we can be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to write down the next page! For you and me. The hope we dream!**

They collide with a blast, putting it into a stallment before cutting through and slice the master mind in half.

 **Just like the page that I wrote so long ago. I wrote the day that I met you. Is this a miracle, is this fortune?**

Asta have his sword ready to swing, Tabia load a kick, both strike at the same time.

"So you guys have it tough for the mission!" Yami said as it was a joke. "Yeah, too bad we didn't come sooner." Asta said before Tabia smack his head. "Well it better to be late than never. Beside, we get to live for the sake of others." "That right, the old man want us to laugh so that what we give them!" Magna then command the juniors to laugh out the sorrow away before Finral and Vanessa explain that the mages are at least nobles by the watch. "Someone using MY kingdom to destroy it from within… I will show them true terror!" *slap* "Don't go into the darkness!" Asta hit his twin in Grimoire so she won't lose her way as everyone in the room breath from the evil aura that once been unleash. 'She might be the most dangerous person in the land.' "Still, you defend the village and that's all that matter for the moment." "Sir yes sir!" Tabia and Magna did the Clover salute which Asta try to copy, but almost got a heart stroke for overdoing it. "Leave to Asta to make something simple deadly." Then Nero pop up on Asta. "Oh my, what a cute little bird." "More like a pest to me." "Let me have it then." "Yeah, the Mascot must be share with everyone!"

There was a fight with the Rookies before Yami break it up with a wall smash, then said about earning a star. "100 points away from winning the top, let's got for triple digits!" Tabia declare before payday came. "Hey Asta, do you want my wage?" Tabia said as she got a giant bank account only for him to yell about money values and hopatatos at Noelle. 'The two look like a couple, shipping them!' Asta plan to send all of his pay to the church only to be told by his seniors to spend some on himself. On the middle of the night, Devil and Angel took over their host as they left on brooms cover with their manas and was heading to town. "It's good to enjoy this era's lifestyle,isn't that right sis." "Yes bro, I want to have fun tonight too!" They went into a restaurant and stuff themself full before heading into an alley. "Three corrupted at 6." "Attack on both sides then." With just their bare fist and leg strength, they took out the two at the sides with mana punches before following with a duel kick to the torso on the last one before weird black and white mana faint out of the thugs. While on the mana realm, the twins with their old friends were interrogated the three corrupted spirits. _"Where is your master?!"_ Devil shout as he want to finish something that was going on for ages but got nothing. _"Let's me try something."_ Angel use a spell that Tabia learn yet still in proto-type form. _"Hm mh, I see, those high like beings has make this era the destruction of humanity just because we still alive by awaking one of the Elves' soul. And it's the crazy at revenge one!"_ That lead them to discuss on how to stop the elves' plan as the twins return their host's bodies back home, but a sorten mage saw the whole thing. "They have amazing magic, I want to see the Five-leaf Clover grimoires in action."

 **Late Morning**

"Yes, we're going to the Common!" Tabia said as she ride her broom next to Vanessa, who have ask the others if they visit that area. Somehow Noelle throw Asta off just for being too close, even though she don't mind, and the twins are together again. 'The ship still sail, need to help her soon.' Soon they have reached the market and walk through the shop, they see Gauche at one point in the sky with clothes for his sister. "He going to be late if he doesn't go now." Tabia said as Grey pass by behind them as she enter a building. "Huh, I thought I just sense Grey nearly." Asta said as Tabia look with some kind of glasses she made for spying. "Let's do this!" Charmey shout as she eat in a restaurant. "She needs to stop stuffing herself like that." Finral went to get a date with a serat bartaker but fault before felt something running down his spine. 'Tabia is here… well, just need to avoid her until tomorrow.' "You really need to focus on only her cousin." "Who are you talking to?" "No one here." As the group get their supplies in the open with some book Tabia bought for Asta to learn more sword style, they reach the hidden entrance of the Black Market. Vanessa try to explain the pros and cons as she helps Noelle find an item for her magic control. "Hey, a casino. Want to try to increase your wage?" "I don't know, Sister Lily said to use my special skill for only helping friends." Magna then came by shouting about timing his payload by 100 as he march in. "Looks like you get to stay true to her words."

After helping their senpai reach around 52 and search the place, they return to see the girls with Zeke flirting at them. "Hey, check it out! We got a cool item!" Noelle berated it as Zeke freak out at seeing the kid that destroy his chance to reach a greater squad. "Hey, it's Buha!" There as an one sided talk as Zeke got jealous to the point of not noticing Nero on his shoulder as Tabia got a net ready while the mention of a star before a purse snatcher flew by fast. "Bronze Magic: Zeke's Shooting Star" The Mantis mage member said after Asta already left, he left with bad reviews as the the old maid (Wizard King) was amaze. "Booster Light Creation Magic: Guardian Spirit Beast- Latorartar"" _Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!_ " A wild cat with lion, tiger, and cheetah made of light summon to. "Latorartar, transform." Large wheels form between the legs as handlebars came out on the head, it becoming a motorcycle. "Hop on everyone, we going to reach them."

Tabia was driving fast that the other girls have to hold on tight to not fall down by the force before reaching the end battle, Asta was trying to keep Zeke up as the thief was knock out. "Bro, the poison was of the stun type." Tabia said as Vanessa add ointment. Zeke just left with the thief after saying to Asta that he need to grow next time they meet, the bulls return the money to the lady before returning home, but Tabia stopped. "Hey, I remember that I have to do something, see you at home?" But before they could respond, Tabia left on her broom.

 **Hange village**

"Yuno!" Said wind mage have use his magic to stop his sister figure in a disguise as Klaus and Mimosa got surprise at the sudden girl. Sister Lily was smiling at the two siblings as everyone went inside including the heir from Spade. "You make the most delicious potatoes meals every Sister Lily!" Tabia said as she stuff herself with full cheek as she store some in a pouch she made via magic while Klaus have an angry face. "A peasant shouldn't eat ruinly in front of a nobel." "This isn't a castle and I'm not a peasant. Plus, you should try some first." There was talk about how the place become better as Yuno ask how much Asta was sending before commenting to send his whole wage next time. Sister Lily deicide to get more water as which the heir gave her his robe, though she got kidnap as the sound of a broken vase got everyone outside. "What happen?" Those from the church said as the Dawns find out is was the thieves from before. Klaus order the squad to continue the mission but Yuno went to save Sister Lily. "Four eyes, you should know that if the clues doesn't add up, then the math ain't right." Tabia said as she follow her bro.

 **Near the demon's skull**

"Booster Wood Creation Magic: Guardian Spirit Beast-Shigazeshi " _Shika, Gazelle, Ushi: Shiga-Ze-Shi! (ba-ing sounds) Shi-Gazeshi, Shiga-Ze-Shi!_ " A combination of a deer, a gazelle, and a cow created by wood was summon as it use the horn branches to hold three of the five thieves. "I'm going to hide and set an ambush when you got fourth unguarded." "If you say so." Yuno go ahead as Tabia turn around to meet someone she see as a uncle. "Uncle Julius, you really like to cause chaos." "Just a fellow magic lover, thought you should go help you bro, was it." "Just give me the thief you carrying and I take it from here." After explaining why she couldn't help about there as she listen to who set the ambush up, Sister Lily attack the heir before he try a suicide attack. "Well, I'm going home. Let's meet again with Asta, Yuno." Tabia then fly away with her broom as she saw her Uncle being berated by his assistant. 'Wait, does that means they get a star.

 **Clover Clip #5:** King and Princess

"Wow, your magic is amazing!" The Wizard King as to Tabia. "Thank you, but i want to see more different kinds of magic." Julius cry while mumbling about having a successor before the two explore the kingdom, then they were yell at by Maxs


	6. Chapter 6

Black and White Clover: Twin Deities 6

Dungeon Search

 **Disclaimer:** Just like Asta, Tabia get the same amount of weapons

Black Clover OP 2 "Haruka Mirai"- Black Clover OP2

The first sword and the Giant Boots were shown first before the second sword and Titan Fists replace follow by all of Black Bulls' Grimoires before all 14 are shown together.

 **Both my eyes shut, so I don't have to see.**

 **I'm just so out of touch with this reality.**

They stand together like they were waiting for a battle to start

 **Any reason that I could conjure up.**

 **But I cannot bear the thought of giving up this struggle.**

Then comes Yuno and other magic Knight that Asta and Tabia made friends with.

 **Why are you standing there? Why can't you be next to me?**

 **I know there's a place somewhere. That someday I'm gonna be waiting!**

 **The final battle we'll fight is so far beyond.**

 **Black and blue!**

Yami and the other Captains show up with the Wizard King before the eye of the midnight sun appear.

 **Now's the time to promise that we'll never give up!**

 **Got the entire world on your side!**

 **We all just wanna know why we're alive.**

 **Every time, when we look up towards the sky.**

It was the battle with Mars against 7 Clover mages.

 **Let's tear apart the darkness that we've got inside us!**

 **Someday we'll feel the warmth of the light.**

 **I will protect the promise that I made.**

 **I just hope it will reach you, shape of love.**

Yuno was about to get Bell to help out as his siblings use their weapons to protect everyone, and Luck soon realize how fun it is to fight with others.

 **Keep my eyes shut, so I don't have to see.**

 **I'm just so out of touch with this reality.**

 **Any reason that I could conjure up.**

 **But I cannot bear the thought of giving up this struggle.**

Now it's the spirit beings inside the Bulls that shows on top of a pile of the black and white creatures, with Chamry's becoming more wolf like.

 **Why are you standing there? Why can't you be next to me?**

 **the present or past somewhere. I dunno where I should be standing!**

 **The final battle to win it all will be**

 **Dyed in red.**

The eye of the midnight sun shows up in the caption that Asta, Tabia, Yuno, Noelle, and Leone were at the front line with other Knights.

 **Now's the time to promise that we'll never give up!**

 **Got the entire world on your side!**

 **We all just wanna know why we're alive.**

 **Every time, when we look up towards the sky.**

All 12 beasts that Tabia had are fighting Licht (Fake) after Fuegoleon has fallen.

 **Let's tear apart the darkness that we've got inside us!**

 **Someday we'll feel the warmth of the light.**

 **I will protect the promise that I made.**

 **I just hope it will reach you, shape of love.**

Asta and Tabia tag team against most of the invading force as Yuno face a witch.

 **As I stretch my hand right out to reach for help,**

 **my doubts all pull me back.**

 **But I feel I'll break through it really soon.**

 **Don't need it anymore.**

 **Just paint it all black!**

Demon and Angel reach out to each other before being cage into a sphere which break in a brust.

 **Now's the time to promise that we'll never give up!**

 **Got the entire world on your side!**

 **We all just wanna know why we're alive.**

 **Every time, when we look up towards the sky.**

Asta was the first to get up from all the Mage Knight before those he sees as friends follow, then comes others as they attack the eye of the midnight sun.

 **Let's tear apart the darkness that we've got inside us!**

 **Someday we'll feel the warmth of the light.**

 **I will protect the promise that I made.**

 **I just hope it will reach you, shape of love.**

Asta with two swords and Tabia with both pair of weapon join together with Yuno to win, then three Grimoiries were closed.

 **Black Bull base**

"A dungeon pop up, let's go explore it!" Tabia said in which all accept it while giving Nero his name at the moment. "Whoa, I want to go explore one ever since Tabia visit a tame one before!" Asta was doing push up with Magna and Tabia on him while Noelle huff at him. "Please, if us rookies of the lowest Knight Squad go explore the dungeon, then Luck get to choose the name to this cutie. And no Charmy, you not going to eat him." "Llaaa…." Yami came in to change everything. "Luck, take the Rookies to clear the dungeon on the Wizard King order. Finral will take you there there." "..." "I call Him Nero, because it means black." Nero agree. "Black is our main color scheme after all.

 **Near the entrance**

"Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar! Shika, Gazelle, Ushi: Shiga-Ze-Shi! (ba-ing sounds) Shi-Gazeshi, Shiga-Ze-Shi!" "Have a great time." "I have yummy snack for you when you get back! La~" "Get the job done and don't die out there!" Latoratar in bike form and Shigazeshi in cart form drove the four across the distance. "Tabia, can you make it less bumpy?" "You can sit with the boys." "Nevermind!" They stop at a loose brick in the wall as Luck break it down to see water going all round. Everything was fine until Luck force Asta to cut down any magic traps he active before decided to go toward the strongest foe with his Lightning Creation Magic: Holy Lightning Boost. "...Well Luck gone to have some fun. And hi Yuno!" Said boy came with his squad. "You should watch your back." He sends wind daggers to kill a plant that was about to eat them, and Klaus got angry at that which lend to him and Asta trash talking each other (I think). Noelle and Mimosa talk a bit since they're cousins which Tabia laugh with her head covered. "Classic hurting someone while caring." "...she sees life like a story at times, right Yuno." "I just return debt already; thought we did get a golden star." "Us too!" another argument later and it ended up with a race. "Well that went well, I going to send them a bit of muscle. "Booster Gravity Creation Magic: Guardian Spirit Beast- Sagohzo!" _"Sai, Gorilla, Zou: (Dull thud) Sagohzo... (Drum beat) Sa-Goh-Zo!"_ A rhino, gorilla, elephant tribrid was summon and ran off to Yuno's group. "Now let's follow Nero since he somehow knows the way."

 **Half an hour later**

"This could have gone a lot worse." Tabia state as she and the others were trap in smoke. As she, her brother and favorite friend to match had took a detour to save Luck from not only dying from smoke, but from his loneliness thank to Asta's declaration about friends and stuff. "I got an idea." Luck said and explain before he and Tabia fire some offset attacks to lead the smoke mage, Lotcas in possession for Noelle to launch Asta forward and he slam him to the wall. "You're right, fighting with friends is fun!" "At least you won't be fighting for yourself in the future, even if the opponent ran away with his teammates." That cause the boys to run after the Diamonds Mages only to lost them. "Asta, Luck, there still one more. He the strongest and is pushing Yuno to his limit!" "Yuno, DON'T YOU DARE LOSE LIKE THAT!" "He going to be fun to fight!" "What wrong with them?!" "They're boys, they listen to their guts half the time as the other is for training for the next fight. Thought we need some fire power, or ice power in this help."

 **Treasure entrance**

'Impossible…' Klaus thought as Mars survive Yuno's dual spells attack. Noticing the magic gems in the duel element mage's body, he remembers what the Diamond Kingdom did to gain powerful soldiers. "I won't be fooled around! Steel Creation Magic: Spiral Drill!" "Klaus, wait!" The attack was stop by a diamond doll which was pull toward Sagohzo who was damage for protection Mimosa as it destroys the copy with gravity. 'And that magic creation, how can something that great is a part of the lowest squad.' Yuno takes fight and try to fight an opening even if he was about to be hit, luckily his siblings came in time to save him. "Stay away from our brother!" The brothers then argue about how the situation goes while Tabia took charge. "Luck and Putotyra, attack any clones that attack us!" "Aww, but I want to fight him." *Roar* A pterodactyl, tricatop, and tribrid made of ice screed with Luck on its back. "Noelle, defend- oh, I give you some space. Latoratar and Shigazeshi, heal Sagohzo which you are doing. Yuno and Asta, let's see who can take out this rare mage." Mars said about how the strong will always crush the weak but Asta provide him wrong as he destroys all of his defenses and send him into the water. "How can that be, a Black Bull rookie that land a hit on someone us Golden Dawn members have trouble to defend against?" "That what I thought first about him. Yet despite having no mana, he was about to nudity magic thanks to that Grimoire." Noelle explain to Klaus as Luck and Putotyra destroy the clones. "This is fun with friends!" "Get back!" Tabia was a second too late as Asta slice the incoming attack only to be crush by the hands of a giant. "Asta!"

"Tell me boy, what are you?" "I'm a magicless boy that was lucky to get this power... But no matter what get in my way, I will become the Wizard Knight!" As his rip muscles get tense, he charges through without hesitation and break apart the diamonds before knocking Mars out. "Yeah!" Asta shout in victory as Tabia has tears in her eyes. "That mage, he was force to be control even though he wants to protect his kingdom…" She removes her hoodie as determinant was burning in her eyes. "I'm going to have that greedy king bastard wish he didn't waste his resort!" "Princess Tabia?!" Klaus was the only one that didn't get the memo as she explains why she with the Bulls. "Even though we were the ones that made it here, I'm willing to you have a look and have the princess divide the treasure." "Don't worry, I going to take a small portant for my squad since you guys win the race." Tabia said to Klaus as Asta sweatdrop the scene beside them. "Are you sure it fine to summon all 12 Guardian Spirit Beasts Tabia, not that I doubting Sir 4-eyes' magic." "I just have a hunch." Shiver go up their spine notice how famous her hunches are in the kingdom. "Hey, this door work on magic!" Luck pointed out which Asta cut an opening for all to enter. "Booster Spacial Magic: Infini- Pouch" A pouch appears and being to suck in the treasure as almost everyone explores the place and get their own magic tool to keep, thought Yuno follow a magic sphere to get Bell without knowing while Tabia found something. "Hey Asta, come over here!" The boy head to his sis as he sees two eggs, one black and one white, in a case. "Whoa, I can feel their ki being strong!" "Open it so we can get them!" With one slash, they are carrying the eggs with their arms as Nero peck on them before leading them to a wall with a hole. "Why did you show us this?" "... There a hidden room, and Yuno ot a new spell of sort." "Darn it Yuno!" "Quick, get back!" Luck try to warn everyone as Klaus felt the mana of the stitch up Grimoire break free and go back to it owner as Mars break the doors aparts as flame was healing him in his giant armor while the Guardian Spirit Beasts were stabbed to the ground. 'Diamond and Flames, that's impossible to happen normally, plus having attack and recovery magic, is this what the Diamond Kingdom's research lead to?!' "Ahh!" Noello try to take out the flame as most of the boys are trap in crystal only to be punch by a spiked fist. "Noelle!" The twins went to help their friends but Mars send spinning knives that were too fast for them to counter. "I already guess that you two can't handle attacks that are faster than you." He then punches them into the wall where the hidden room is. "Asta, get up." Tabia push him fall her to get up. "Noelle and Mimosa are in trouble." "Yeah but he changes his fighting style to defeat ours, we need something else to cover our weakness." Nero came to them and landed on the second Anti Sword's handle with the Titan Fists setting on the ground.

"Only the strong lives, the weak will die!" Mars repeats just as memories of his past slip through the mind control before he going for the kill. "Mimosa!" "Aaaahhhhh!" Tabia and Asta was able to break the blades aparts. "Leave them alone…" "Your new opponents…" "Are right here!" The two charge forward, breaking everything in their way as they manage to land a hard hit on Mars only to be throw back as his wounds heals. "Damn it, we need to do something about those flames." "If only you can cut from afar, watch out!" Tabia open the hands that form a barrier. "Dasta, what are you doing." Noelle said as she was being heal by her cousin. "I'm a Royal yet I show gratitude to a Commer like you, so don't you dare lose in front of me." Soon the Devil Dweller Sword glow with Noelle's Mana. 'The second sword use mana from others, that could be useful.' "That right, I'm gonna take him down while getting a few hits for you." What happen next is that Asta send that stored mana at Mars in a slash that knock him down which cause him to remember his friend that die for him while Asta get stab by a flying shard and fell moments later. "Asta!" Mars was about to get up, but the thought of losing her brother made her snap. "Aarrgghh!" She combines both her weapons before attacking like a wild beast, but that lead an opening for him to take. "Now prepare to die!" 'I can let him die like this!'

 **Spirit Magic Realm**

"Wake up you idiot!" Devil said as he punches an old friend's head as Angel heal her friends. "Those monster… how they did this to Diamond Titan and Flame Phoenix!" Her eyes are fill with rage as she saw the first had parts of his body being switch with his lover. "To be able to effect someone to this level, I'm afraid of what happen next." A flower person spirit said in fear as a steel warrior with a lance and a shield pushing some of those monsters away. "We must do something or else that demon will destroy our chance for freedom." "Flame Phoenix is still alive; her host is being hold by an elf. I can sense her through him." Lightning T-Devil said as he and Water Dragon took out a bunch more. "That would be useful after we deals with saving him, there's a crack on the defense yet none of us can break it in time." "There is someone, thought she can be grabbing." A Hawk of wind said as he sweatdrop at his host's future problems.

 **Real World**

Time seem to be frozen as Yuno see Bell yawning from her long rest. With one blow, the diamonds shatter and Mars was defeated for good. Everyone wake is confuse at what happen, even more on Yuno only for Tabia to notice something big as the swords were store away. "Everyone, we need to get out now!" The whole dungeon is collapsing as Yuno use his Wind Creation Magic: Sky Arc to get everyone only for Asta to ask for something off topic. "Save him…" "What are you saying, he's our enemy!" "Our quest here is to protect the dungeon's treasure, not to kill a mage…" "Don't worry, I got it." Tabia jump off as her Guardian Spirit Beasts respond to her spell. "Booster Elemental Magic: Super Queen Armor" _"Super!_ _ **Super!**_ _ **SUPER!**_ _"_ All 12 transform into a body part of the Armor as Tabia slip in and went to save Mars, only for a stone piece block the path. "There's no time, we need to leave now!" Klaus shout as Tabia follow them with the pouch attach to her belt and the eggs beside Asta. "Luck, point me where the exit is!" "Over there!" "KIng Drill Strike" Spinning herself like a drill, she opens a path fastest toward outside with Yuno driving behind her with cover fire and a hidden rider. "Ground Level, we're out of here!" She shouts just when a massive boulder was about to crush her, two blurs of black or white has break through it and landed into her arms outside. "The eggs save me, now I'll help save Asta. Booster Recovery Magic: Healing pack" Adding her spell with Mimosa, Asta was able to recover as Tabia then divide the treasure. "Most of it go to the Golden Dawn as planned, but the Black Bulls will get a few gold coins, this scardh, and a bunch of communicator." *slap* "Should have Noelle cover herself." 'At least not all Diamond Mages are tainted.'

 **Spirit Magic Realm**

"Thank you for saving me." Diamond Titan said to everyone. "Your welcome old friend, let's save your mate when the time's right."

 **Clover clip #6:** Hybrids magic

"Hybrids magic is something only Hybrids can do." Tabia said dress as a teacher as she points her metal pointer at Charmy and her double color Grimoire. "La?!" "She wasn't aware of her Dwarf blood line until she has face him as he was control by an elf." Rill was painting before Charmy gave him food. "Thank you Charmy." "La, and don't you forget it!" "But those bastards force a couple to fuse their Grimoires together Frankenstein like that could end their lives if the elves didn't interfere." Mars and Fana were blushing as they hold hands. "So when the wedding?" "La~ I want wedding cake!" "I get to paint your portrait!" "Hey, leave them alone!" Asta came in swords swinging as he chases the troublemakers away.


	7. Chapter 7

Black and White Clover: Twin Deities 7

Master and His Wife

 **Disclaimer:** May have move some episodes for the timeline

Black Clover Op 5 "Gamushara"

The Black Bull members were facing forward with their shadow taking form of the smana spirits in them.

 **Now all my dreams are melting on the asphalt in the heat,**

 **as I'm staring at the ants gathering beneath my feet.**

 **If all of them reserve the right to live instinctively,**

 **Tell me why am I right here? Will I ever leave?**

Everyone was having fun before a dark cloud came over them which cause them to go into battle.

 **Well I'm sorry I can't be everything you hoped,**

 **You should know that I live my life my own way!**

Those monsters came running from the forest toward the base, yet the squad is ready to fight.

 **I just don't care if there's a reason, I can't seem to see**

 **why we keep living inside of this make believe world.**

 **Not for the sake of anybody, I do this for me.**

 **Till I finally catch up with myself.**

They fought as one as hey cover each other backs and support one another before the twins attack the boss.

 **The way the world is slowing to a halt, it feels like home.**

 **But the town begins to move, feeling restless as it goes.**

 **And when the night begins to fall, the pieces break apart.**

 **But I look up to the sky, there's one single star.**

Then there's Nero visiting the other squads before returning home. **I'll keep going, but the**

 **things waiting up ahead**

 **are a mystery… I can't even see them.**

The scene switch to the twins transforming into Black Asta and White Tabia.

 **I just don't care about tomorrow, today is enough.**

 **When I think too hard about it, I just can't go on.**

 **It's not the time to blame anybody, that's not what I want.**

 **It's the town that I live in after all…**

The twins face Ladros in the Witch forest. Different mana spirit was shown

 **Curling up and feeling smaller…**

 **Tell me, what is it that makes you feel scared?**

Finral and Vanessa face their past. The three sibling join hands.

 **I just don't care if there's a reason, I can't seem to see**

 **why we keep living inside of this make believe world.**

 **Not for the sake of anybody, I do this for me.**

 **Till I finally catch up with myself.**

Diamonds and Flames clash each other before Mars walk through the fire to save Fana

 **So recklessly I just kick all the ground up with tears in my eyes,**

 **while my voice rises I spread out my wings.**

 **Whatever future is standing before me, I'll take to the sky.**

 **And surpass the name I made for myself.**

There came the final battle that Devil and angel face with their friends against gods before they form a giant sword of their mana, now switch with Asta and Tabia finishing off the demon with the same move.

"It should be here somewhere." Noelle said as she was looking for a flower to heal Asta's wounds fast with Tabia, who looking around. "Is this it?" "Yes, see if there more." "Excuse me miss." They turn around to see a naked red hair man. 'For some reason I know him.' "Pervert!" Noelle ran to the base with the nudist following to clear the misunderstanding. "...I going to get Asta."

 **Few minutes later**

"I think that could wait until after we deal with the mages outside that was after Zell." Tabia stated as everyone with mana can sense them. "Whoa, when did they get here?!" "After that girl that was spying on us before left, I thought you guys notice her and pretend to not notice for a surprise counter." *crash, smash* "If your plan invoid me beating the shit out of them then I approve." Yami said as blood seep down from his head by thanks to the stone fall on him.

 **A hour later**

*Roar* One of Tabia Beast Spirit Guardian has roar against the captured Diamond Mages which Yami notice something. "Seem like the captain has left his squad behind. Luck, don't fight with Tabia's pet thing without her say unless you want to be chain outside again!" "Okay!"

 **Blackmarket**

"Now this is a true marriage." Tabia said as she saw Dominate finish beating her honey and now cuddle up to him. "Thank up so much!" She then thanks Noelle before agreeing about Asta before Mariella show herself. "She was the spy! This is a awesome plot twist. Want some?" Tabia got Popcorn as Mariella plan to turn herself in after getting her teacher and his fiance out of the Diamonds' reach, Noelle then shout that she have more than herself to look after just when the bad captain came for revenge. "Sparital Creation Magic: Unopened Red Room" Franzell, Asta, and Tabia when to protect Mariella as all four were sent to a pocket dimension. "Asta!" "Sparital Creation Magic: Go-Rift Men" Redmen form then charge at them before the bonded twins start beating them around as the master joins with a blade of wind. "Come on Mari-nee, let's destroy them!" "Mari-nee?" "She see you as a friend, there's no going back for her." "Asta, batter up!" Tabia sent her magic ball attack to Asta who bat reflect it to their foe with the Demon Slayer Sword. "Hey Asta, I didn't know you can reflect magic." "I just know about it when i become a Black Bull, plus I found a second sword in a dungeon." "The second one can use magic from allies to send mana slashes."

The fight is done and the three Diamond refuges were heading somewhere safe as Mariella thanks Noelle for her words of wisdom in her way, while Frazell ask for some money. "Here my month allowance." Tabia said as she gave them a big sack of yuls which Dominate almost fainted. "The only thing I ask for is for a few things in this list. And don't worry about being capture, I will have the guards patrol the borders more frequently as a command from the princess." "...that explain the royal level items in your room."


	8. Chapter 8

Black and White Clover: Twin Deities 8

Ranking Ceremony

 **Disclaimer:** Three people are going to get owned by the Princess

Black Clover OP 2 "Haruka Mirai"- Black Clover OP2

The first sword and the Giant Boots were shown first before the second sword and Titan Fists replace follow by all of Black Bulls' Grimoires before all 14 are shown together.

 **Both my eyes shut, so I don't have to see.**

 **I'm just so out of touch with this reality.**

They stand together like they were waiting for a battle to start

 **Any reason that I could conjure up.**

 **But I cannot bear the thought of giving up this struggle.**

Then comes Yuno and other magic Knight that Asta and Tabia made friends with.

 **Why are you standing there? Why can't you be next to me?**

 **I know there's a place somewhere. That someday I'm gonna be waiting!**

 **The final battle we'll fight is so far beyond.**

 **Black and blue!**

Yami and the other Captains show up with the Wizard King before the eye of the midnight sun appear.

 **Now's the time to promise that we'll never give up!**

 **Got the entire world on your side!**

 **We all just wanna know why we're alive.**

 **Every time, when we look up towards the sky.**

It was the battle with Mars against 7 Clover mages.

 **Let's tear apart the darkness that we've got inside us!**

 **Someday we'll feel the warmth of the light.**

 **I will protect the promise that I made.**

 **I just hope it will reach you, shape of love.**

Yuno was about to get Bell to help out as his siblings use their weapons to protect everyone, and Luck soon realize how fun it is to fight with others.

 **Keep my eyes shut, so I don't have to see.**

 **I'm just so out of touch with this reality.**

 **Any reason that I could conjure up.**

 **But I cannot bear the thought of giving up this struggle.**

Now it's the spirit beings inside the Bulls that shows on top of a pile of the black and white creatures, with chamry's becoming more wolf like.

 **Why are you standing there? Why can't you be next to me?**

 **the present or past somewhere. I dunno where I should be standing!**

 **The final battle to win it all will be**

 **Dyed in red.**

The eye of the midnight sun show up in the caption that Asta, Tabia, Yuno, Noelle, and Leone were at the front line with other Knights.

 **Now's the time to promise that we'll never give up!**

 **Got the entire world on your side!**

 **We all just wanna know why we're alive.**

 **Every time, when we look up towards the sky.**

All 12 beast that Tabia had are fighting Licht (Fake) after Fuegoleon has fallen.

 **Let's tear apart the darkness that we've got inside us!**

 **Someday we'll feel the warmth of the light.**

 **I will protect the promise that I made.**

 **I just hope it will reach you, shape of love.**

Asta and Tabia tag team against most of the invading force as Yuno face a witch.

 **As I stretch my hand right out to reach for help,**

 **my doubts all pull me back.**

 **But I feel I'll break through it really soon.**

 **Don't need it anymore.**

 **Just paint it all black!**

Demon and Angel reach out to each other before being cage into a sphere which break in a brust.

 **Now's the time to promise that we'll never give up!**

 **Got the entire world on your side!**

 **We all just wanna know why we're alive.**

 **Every time, when we look up towards the sky.**

Asta was the first to get up from all the Mage Knight before those he see as friends follow, then comes others as they attack the eye of the midnight sun.

 **Let's tear apart the darkness that we've got inside us!**

 **Someday we'll feel the warmth of the light.**

 **I will protect the promise that I made.**

 **I just hope it will reach you, shape of love.**

Asta with two swords and Tabia with both pair of weapon join together with Yuno to win, then three Grimoiries were closed.

 **Black Bulls base**

"Noelle, Asta, and Tabia, go head to the capital to turn in your report of the mission." Yami said. "Luck and Charmy, don't even think about it." "LA?!" "Aaww… Hey Manga, let's go on a mission!" "Who are you and what did you do with Luck?!" Before they left, Tabia met Charmy secretly. "Hop onto my hood." "La~."

 **Capital**

"This is awesome!" Asta shout. "Your home is huge up close Tabia!" "Yeah, thank for the ride cousin." She gave Finral some Yuls. "Not a taxi, and thank for the tips." As the three walk to the castle with Noelle thinking about being alone with Asta, they meet with Yuno and his group. "Yuno! Sir Four-Eyes!" The twins shout as Klaus was thankful about the recovery. "Why did Mimosa ran away from me?" "Your short arms startle her." "Stop with all the teasing!" "Aaaahhhhh!" "What are they moaning about?" "Maybe they got a headache or something." "It something all girls face in their teens." 'Unless Asta got Harem, he has to choose Noelle or Mimosa.'

 **With the Wizard King**

"Can you activated it, I love to see it, pretty please." Julius ask Yuno who have to decline. "I sorry sir, but it only activate by itself in the dungeon." Julius was sad but explain how the spell grow with the user before the tins jump in. "Wizard King/ Uncle, we have weird writings in our Grimoires too!" "Interesting, these writings are something I can't read, yet I saw them once before." "Our necklace!" Tabia pull out her and Asta's nearly identical clovers out to see the writing hidden within. "Hey, stop that! Anyway, I can still take it out unlike Yuno." Asta smirk as he took out the Demon Dweller sword. "Wow, may I?" "Oh, sure." "Wait!" "Guh!" Julius now understand why Tabia said not to touch Anti Magic as he barely hold it. "Whoa, that intents." "Now you know that a touch from Anti-Magic make you lose magic to the point of being manaless like Asta, which is why he's can wield it. By the way, I got new weapons too." Tabia summon her gauntlets which everyone back away. After that, Julius answer Yuno and Asta's question about becoming the Wizard King. "Merits, you must show the people that you earn the right to the title by earning their trust through merits."

They were allow to join the decoration ceremony with the Golden Dawns, the Crimson Lions, the Silver Eagles, and the Blue Roses as they see how it goes. After that, they eat at a buffet with Klaus wondering why they're here and Noelle nervous about facing her siblings. "What the heck?! This food is amazing!" Asta shouted as he much on royal meals with Tabia hidden in her hood. "I never ate anything like it!" "It delicious, but Sister Lily is better with the one ingredients." Mimosa sneak in close by ask to be join as three of the knights talk badly about Asta while the fourth just laugh at the bad manner. "Man, they really tearing me down, lucky I'm used to it." "At least three need a beating while the fourth was being hostent, I have Noelle help me teach you how to eat properly in these event." "Oh thanks Sis." 'Of course he is!' That was the thought of those that is learning to understand the manaless boy. Leopold brought the dungeon quest which gotten Alecdora to talk badly about Yuno's team and that lead to Solid brought Noelle down on her flaws after pouring his drink on her with Nebra following it. But it was Nozel that nail it even if it goes against his heart. "You do not belong here. Be gone, failure that kill our mother." That got Asta ready to catch his teammate before face those that speak falsely. "There's no reason to run away from these jerks."

"Asta?" He then step on a table before ranting about the higher ups being the same with those below. "Just you watch! I'm going to-" "That's enough, you scoundrel. You shouldn't be allow to talk! Silence!" Alecdora use his sand magic to hold the dark twin. "That don't work on him." The light twin said as the Demon Dweller cut through the sand. "I won't shut up! Listen up you idiots, I'm going to pile up merits, become the Wizard King, and shut you all up!" There was silence in the room before the jerks laugh at him. "Don't make us laugh!" "Water Binding Magic: Sea Serpent's Coils" Asta cut through. "There is no magic attacks," "Mind Binding Magic: Mist Spider's threand." "That he can't cut." Alecdora was able to see Asta's weakness with one sword. "Sand Creation Magic: Sand-Armor Guard" Asta was pin by the sand golem. Klaus try to reduce the punishment only to see Alecdora's true self. "To act in such a way at a festive occasion like the decoration ceremony… you will surely be punished." "Said the idiot that started it in the first place." Tabia said which cause Alecdora to almost lose his cool. "Come on, now… Why so soft, Golden Dawn? Anyone that self-confident needs to be taught a lesson. So that they can never talk back again." "Solid, please stop!" Noelle try to stop the madness as Yuno prepare to intercept. "Holy Water Bullet" Solid fire his spell. "Asta!" "He has more than one sword, you know." With Demon Slayer that he grab with his burst out hand. He dual wield destroy the sand golem before reflecting the water spell back to its caster. "Apologize… to Noelle!" The extra force push Solid to kneel which piss him off. "You lowly peasant!" But before he attacks, he feels his older brother anger as well as everyone in the room. "Nozel?" "Solid, don't be so quick to use you magic on a mere peasant." Seem like the cocky brother feel the same fate as his sister if he go against the oldest. 'What's this chill in the air? It's a cold presents different from Capitan Yami's...' It's with this that Asta remember Harry's words. _"When facing a Captain, prepare to go all out just to show your worth."_ He place Demon Dweller in his mouth as he grab his gift from his first sensei before ready to strike at the right moment. "A peasant that foolishly tried to defy royalty... How shall I punish you?" Just before Nozel attack, Fuegoleon interfere. "That's enough." What happen next is the two release their mana like two warrior does before battle before a third interfere. "You both realize there only three people that choose to make troubles." Tabia said before splashing her drink those three jerks. "How dare you!" Alecdora prepare a spell only for Tabia beat him to a punch as she slam his head to the floor as her hood fall off her head. "If ranks is everything to you, then it better if you stop being a knight than weakening your juniors like that, so I report it to William." She then face the two people she hate the most. "As for you, I can't do anything about your annoying bullying in the past, but now I can report it as a rule breaker since a member of one squad can't do it to one of a different squad. Plus Nozel, these two lack training in discipline." "If the princess commands, then I have no choice."

"Hahahahahaha!" Leopold laughed to what Asta did. "It's just like Mimosa said, you're quite amusing!" "Huh?" "All right, rejoice! I, Leopold Vermillion, declare you my rival!" It took a moment for Asta to remember. "Oh, you're that boy that Tabia brawl and gave her a burn mark on the back. Do you know how much I want to punch you when I first know about it?!" "Oh, so you're Casta" "It's Asta." "That become brother to Tabia with another. A fine name for my rival." "Too many royal…" Yuno whisper after hearing Mimosa's family tree. "Well, Yuno is my first rival so that make you my second." "Well that okay, the more the merrier, plus Tabia is my first." Leo said as he pat Asta only to feel the tone muscles. "Hey Asta, you have a very nice body!" It end up being an arm wrestle as Sol make fun of the boys as she call Charlotte sis, Hamon say about the music, and two of the captains when back to glaring each other with their mana release. "Hey you two, there's not need to start a fight between allies. Let's just look at a picture of Asta after a workout for a laugh." Yuno use his wind magic to blow the two copies away from Tabi only for two girls that fallen for the muscular boy grab and hide them. "Anywho, we're under attack right now." A mage came in to report the chaos outside. "Stone Creation Magic: Stone Model of the World" "Booster Magic: Mana Radar" Tabia work with Siren for the knight to set a plan. "What the heck are we waiting for? There are people in need of help!" "Got it, now let's head to the source!" Tabia said as she pass a helmet to Asta. _"Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!"_ In its bike form, Tabia ride off with Asta Fuego have the team set, thought someone hop on the bike on the last moment.

 **Roof tops**

"Like always, Tabia find a way to get to battle quickly!" Lo shouted as he sat behind the twins. "Why you let him on?" "It was supposed to be Noelle, I cram in my starting plan into her later cause this is my stop. Take the wheel bro." _"Taka, Kujaku, Condor: (Eagle screech) Ta~Ja~Dol!"_ In its jetpack mode, Tabia fly away as Asta drove forward. "Hey, do you know where we're going?!" "Nope, I just look for the biggest explosion!"

 **Clover Clip #7** Royal Family

"So this is the royal families." Tabia said as the royals of her generation were in line up. "We have the Silva that have fluid base magic, and middle siblings that bully the youngest for just have more mana." Solid and Nebra back away from Noelle as Nozel look away. "The Vermillion that put extra." Mereo and Fuego were somehow arm wrestling with Leo cheering on. "The members of the two." Kirsh trying to look beautiful with Mimosa preparing to attack him. "And my adopted family, the Kira!" "Wait, why I am here!?" Finral pointed out before Tabia got him in a hold. "You're going to marry Finesse and that final!" Everyone else back away from the mad hybrid.


End file.
